The Mystery of the Unknown Hat
by E.J.1029
Summary: Ness loses his hat and everyone discovers Ness isn't the same when he reacts


_This can't be happening!_ Ness thought to himself. _No no no no no no. NO!_ He was rummaging the closets for it. He already tore his whole room apart looking for it. The then shouted in frustration. "WHY CANT I FIND IT!"

"Ness? What's going on," Lucas came into the room asking. He, and Ness lived together, along with Ness' cousin Ninten and Lucas' brother Claus. Even though they were all teenagers, they all had PSI powers which they used to skip grades very quickly, eventually going through college and buying a house though they all had separate rooms, and Ness' was next to Lucas', which resulted in him responding to Ness' cry for help first.

"I can't find it. I can't find it." That was all Ness would say, as he was too busy looking for,well, whatever "it" was.

Lucas, who was still in his red pajamas with his hair uncombed, looked at Ness as if he was insane. Even though he felt like he shouldn't have, he asked anyway. "Umm…. what are you talking about?"

Ness then stopped looking, slowly got up from to his feet from the pile of clothes he was looking through, then turned his head slowly towards Lucas. "What am I talking about?", he said through gritted teeth. "Lucas, take a good look at me and tell me what you DONT see!"

Lucas stood there for two minutes, trying to get what his black haired friend meant. He looked at Ness up and down and noticed he had his red sneakers with on also with white socks. He had on his normal jeans on with his blue and yellow striped shirt along with his brown backpack. His black medium cut hair, which ran down to his neck- Wait a minute- _Hair?_

"Oh….. I get it," Lucas said softly, but loud enough for Ness to hear. "You lost your hat ?"

"Lost ?" That one word infuriated Ness even more than he already was. "I DIDN'T _LOSE_ MY HAT. I NEVER _LOSE_ MY HAT! THE DAY LOSE MY HAT IS THE DAY WHEN WE ALL DIE!" Ness was now close to Lucas, yelling in his ear. He would've kept screaming, but that was when he heard light sobbing next to him. He looked up and saw something that would have made the worse cold blooded killer have sympathy.

Lucas started to cry.

"Lucas," Ness began in a softer tone, "Sorry I yelled, I just…" He paused as he stood by his soft hearted best friend. "this hat means alot to me. My dad gave me that hat before he left on his lifetime business trip, and I've had it ever since. It means alot to me." Lucas was always had very fragile emotions, and sometimes all you had to do was raise your voice to make his eyes start a waterfall. But Ness and the others were always able to cheer him up,even in record timing every now and again.

"I know. I know", Lucas said in between sobs, as he tried to stop crying. He got a tissue from his pocket to blow his nose and finally calmed down. "You didn't have to yell, at me though, as if I took it."

"I know and I'm sorry." He waited until Lucas finally gotten rid of all of the tears . "Now could you please…," Ness then put his arm around Lucas' shoulder, "help me find my hat."

Lucas looked at him with a blank expression. He was okay with helping Ness find his hat, but at 9AM in the morning, when he was still half asleep and still had bags under his eyes, was not the time to do it.

"Can't we look for it later?," Lucas wined. Ness became surprised. "When you lost your hair gel and had me and Claus walk _allllllllllll_ the way to the grocery store to buy you more with our own money, did we complain?"

"Well," Lucas began, but Ness quickly cut him off. "What about when you forgot your coat on the way from school during the snowstorm last year? Who willingly _gave_ you their jacket while they had to walk home, while in the frozen cold?"

"But…"

"And when you lost your rope snake that you got from that guy when we went to Texas last summer, who traveled all the way back there to go get it ?"

"Okay, first of all", Lucas began, "you and Claus _volunteered_ to go get my hair gel. Second, I had the sniffles during that snowstorm and had to beg you to let me use it so I wouldn't get a cold. And third, we didn't go to Texas, we went to _Tennessee,_ and you didn't get my rope snake willingly. I had to pretend to cry to get you to go back and get it."

"But still! Even if it was out of my kindheart or not, do you know how long it took me to walk there and back ? Three days!"

"I SAW YOU USE PK TELEPORT ON THE WAY THERE YOU LIAR." Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ness just lied to him…? Ness NEVER lied to him - for his own benefit - and now for the first time ever, he had him tangled in a web full of them. Who knew a hat could do this to him?

"Well. Umm…" Ness was actually left speechless. Lucas was never this clever, or focused on a situation. And even if he was, Ness always won argument with him. Ness won arguments with _anyone_ \- even his mother once.

"Besides, even if you are right,, you mean to tell me that you remember all of that….. yet you don't remember where you put your hat ?"

"It was STOLEN. And actually", Ness began as he walked over to his closet. "I put it right in here."

Ness opened the closet, and Lucas was shocked at what he saw.

There was pictures of Ness and his hat all over the walls, and in each and everyone of them Ness was posing with the hat as if it was _human_. But that wasn't the scary part. Ness also had a white,manikin head that took the replica of his face and a sign over it that said "place hat here."

"So… you had a made shrine for your hat?"

"Not a shrine," Ness said defensively. "I just gave it its own room, thats all. There's nothing wrong with that right?"

"Sure there isn't", Lucas chuckled, thinking that Ness couldn't have been serious. This must have just been a st up to try and get him to , that's what he thought until the noticed that underneath the sculptured head of Ness was a golden nameplate. "What's that for?", he questioned as he pointed at it.

"Oh, I haven't decided what to name her yet."

" _Her?"_

"You know,my hat."

"….." Lucas was a little more scared now. He had never seen Ness act like this. He the quickly looked around his room as his drowsiness began to disappear. He really didn't notice how bad Ness tore his room from limb from limb to find his hat, noticing it looked like a tornado had hit it. _Literally._ His desk was flipped over as well as his dresser, and all of his clothes were scattered all over the floor. His trophy case that Ness had for all the baseball achievements he accomplished was slightly opened - and Ness was very strict on ensuring that it stayed closed to ensure that no dust was on it. The only things that was still in contact was the picture Ness took with his parents when he graduated high school, and his bed. And that was just barley.

"Well?"

Lucas snapped back to reality and looked at Ness. "Huh?"

"Are you gonna help me find my hat or what?"

Despite the disrespectful tone, Lucas decided to help Ness. Even though he was being a total jerk, and a total psycho, he knew that the only way he would get Ness back to normal was to find the hat. "Fine."

While Ness and Lucas were upstairs,their roommates, Claus and Ninten, were downstairs playing cards. They had already been up for hours and had already eaten breakfast, and decided to play and left there 3DS' on their chargers due to all of them left the internet on ,causing them to die faster.

Ninten picked up a card. "UNO!." Ninten looked almost exactly how Ness does, which is why people are shocked that they aren't twins. The same shirt, the same jeans, same hairstyle. The only differences besides Ness being a little taller were that he had a red bandana around his neck so people could tell them apart, and the fact that he _his_ hat.

Claus gave him a questionable look. "Were playing war."

"What?"

"Were playing war. You know, I-de-clare-war?" Claus had red hair in the same hairstyle Lucas' was suppose to have, had on the same shirt Ness and Ninten wore, but replaced the navy blue with teal. He also had on a brown pair of shorts.

"Then why are we playing with Uno cards?"

"Because of you. Remember last week?"

Ninten dragged everyone from what they were doing to see this trick he _thought_ he perfected. A moment like this had to be remembered, so he dressed in a black cape and a top hat that had a white ribbon around it as well as a white buttoned shirt, dress pants, and a black bow tie to match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Twins and Nesses! Put your hands together for the greatest most youngest.."

"Ninten,get to the point", Claus interrupted. He was wet, as well were his clothes, and his hair was down instead of in its regular cowlick style.

"The Great," he then teleported in for dramatic effect. "NINTENDUS!"

Ness and Claus stared at Ninten with glaring faces, while Lucas clapped quickly, until they both shot looks at him as well, causing him to show down, and eventually stop.

"Ninten, why are we here?," Ness asked.

Ninten turned towards him."I just wanted to show you guys a trick I just mastered. It's really cool and I- hey where are you going?" Ninten had turned around to see Claus walking away.

"This is stupid."

"Claus-"

"If you interrupted my shower to show me that stupid card trick you have been failing for two years, you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to watch you fail again." Claus then left the living room.

Lucas turned to Ninten. "Give me a minute," he said then walked off. Two minutes later, he returned with his ginger haired twin. Claus then said, "You've got 5 minutes."

"YAY!", Ninten shouted with joy. "Okay, first, I take these deck of cards…." He then pulled out the deck of cards that he took from his dresser. "I shuffle them…" He said as he began to shuffle the cards. "And….." Right before he began to let the cards fly, he yelled "PK FIRE!"

As the flames arose from his hands to each of the cards he was holding, the flaming cards were suppose to disappear in front of their faces and were to create beautiful flaming sparks.

But that wasn't the case.

Instead, the fire didn't burn the cards fast enough, causing the blazing cards to fly all over the place, setting the living room on fire.

"OH MY GOD!", Lucas yelled. "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!"

"HOLY CRAP," Claus yelled, as he went to get the fire extinguisher from the basement while Ness did a facepalm, knowing they didn't need it, and even wondering why they had one in the first place.

"PK FREEZE!"

Quickly, the fire was frozen in place, but so was the entire house as well.

When they all went outside to prevent slipping on their faces and seen that Ness' work was too powerful by finding the entire house covered in hard rock ice that didn't look like it was melting anytime all turned towards NInten and gave him the worst glare he's ever received. And he deserved them to.

"Oops"

"Oh", he remembered. "Right."

"Yeah, so were playing war with Uno cards."

"Well in that case", Ninten said as he threw down his cards on the table. "We have to start over."

Claus raised his eyebrow. "On what grounds?"

"Accidental cheating?."

"..." Claus just sighed, and threw his cards down as well. "Whatever."

" _My God…,"_ Lucas though.

After two hours, Lucas and Ness were still looking for his hat, which they didn't even come close to finding yet. And as for Ness' room, if Lucas knew better, they had made it even WORSE, which he didn't even know was possible. He was also even more tired, which he also didn't know was possible. What he also didn't know was possible was that he thought Ness was going even CRAZIER than he was than before they were started.

Usually Lucas had lots of patience, but enough was enough. "Ness," he began, "I'm calling it quits."

Ness slowly turned his head and looked at Lucas with a cold stare.

"... What?"

"Nothing!" Lucas quickly turned around and kept looking. If he thought Ness was mad before, then he sounded _pissed_ now, using a tone on Lucas that he'd see him use with other people that would bully him in high school years ago.

"LUCAS!" Ninten shouted from downstairs. "HELP ME!"

"SORRYNESSGOTTAGO!", Lucas yelled as quickly as he left the room, not even looking back. He really didn't want to help Ninten since he was still a little upset from the fire incident…. but it was either that or stay and help Ness and he wasn't going to chose the latter.

He ran down stair and was shocked to see his twin brother running around chasing Ninten with a tennis racket.

" _There's no way I can say he didn't deserve this,"_ he thought while nodding his head slowly. Then just as Ninten ran by him with Claus in pursuit, he quickly grabbed the racket from him as he passed by.

"Dude!," Claus yelled. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Because may deserve a punishment for setting fire to the house a few weeks ago, but he doesn't deserve to die! You looked like you were about to kill him!"

"It wasn't for that!"

"Then what's the problem ?", Lucas asked.

"I'm kicking his butt in WAR!" Ninten yelled, now at the other side of the living room.

"He started _cheating_ in War after he _bet_ my 3ds XL against his hat because HE'S TOO POOR TO GET A BIGGER DS!"

"LUCAS!"

" _Oh God,"_ Lucas thought.

Ness came down the stairs. "Your suppose to be helping me find my hat!"

Ninten quickly turned. "You actually lost your hat?"

"Well…..I don't have it on, I just told Lucas he was suppose to help me find it….. so yeah ITS GONE!" Ness wasn't even in the mood for Ninten's games right now. That hat was his highest priority, and right now nothing else was above it. And the more help, the better. "Come on Lucas."

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Claus began. "Why does HE have to help YOU find YOUR hat that YOU lost ?"

Ness wanted to pull his hair out from the stupidity of the questions. "One, I didn't lose my hat, I put it in it's bed in its room…"

Ninten and Claus looked at Ness as if he was insane. "Um…" Ninten began, but Lucas told him not to ask.

"Two…" Ness continued, "I've done so many things for Lucas, like getting hair gel-"

"You were so loud this morning that we heard you say that earlier from down here," Ninten said.

"Yeah, plus,even though I think none of what you said is true," Claus began, " You remember all of that - but you can't remember where you put your hat?"

"Thats what I said," Lucas said.

Ness screamed."I DIDN'T LOSE THE HAT!"

All three looked at Ness realizing he probably just lost his mind. They were so afraid, that Ness without his hat would be something you'd tell during a campfire story.

"N-N-Ness," Lucas said, barely getting out the words. "Calm down. Take deep breaths."

Ness quickly looked at everyone's facial expressions, and noticed everyone was absolutely terrified of him right now. He did as told, taking deep breaths, and quickly apologized, causing a moment of awkward silence, which Ninten decided to break the silence.

"Look… you're obviously not getting any calmer, so well just enjoy a nice breakfast together…." He said as he motioned his hands towards the kitchen, "Then find your hat…." Then pointed to Claus. "AFTER HE GIVES ME HIS DS!"

Claus then went to the table to where Ninten's cards were and pulled out the top ten of the cards he had left, which to Ness and Lucas' attention, were all Aces.

"So having more than four Aces in a card game is perfectly legal?" He asked as making sure that the two knew he was right.

"Um…. I can explain," Ninten began but didn't really have an explanation.

It was rare that Lucas did facepalms but this moment was an exception, as Ness did too and said "Ninten…. I don't know how you did it, and I don't really care, just give him whatever you bet so we can find my hat then get on with our lives."

"But…" He then sighed, knowing there was no way out. "Fine. Here." He pulled off his hat and threw it on the table.

"Haha! I win!... It was by disqualification, but a win is a win, right."

"Oh well…" Ninten said as he put on _another_ hat. "Well, lets eat!"

Ness, Claus and Lucas watched and as one of Ness' eyes began to twitch, the twins both facepalmed, making it the first time Lucas has done two in one day… or in less than an hour.

"Ninten," Ness began. "What…the hell…. is that?" he said as he pointed at the top of Ninten's head

"Oh this? It's my hat. The one I bet on Claus with was a decoy."

Ness then took a look at the hat that was still on the table, and as he hoped, It had the blank tag underneath the cap that he put up their to not only actually name her, but to mark a sign that it was indeed _HIS_. He was so happy that he found his hat, that his physical and emotional being is back to normal, until he realized something.

"You stole my hat?"

"Well…. maybe."

"Ninten," Ness pulled out his bat. "Run."

He quickly made a dash for it as Ness came after him with the bat as Claus did earlier with the tennis racket. Five minutes later, and he eventually began smashing thing. All while Lucas and Claus just stood there, wondering what to do, since helping Ninten was definitely out of the question, until Claus got and idea and turned towards his brother. "Wanna got to IHop?"

"Yay pancakes!" Lucas yelled, as they walked out the door and walked towards the International Pancake House, while Ness continued in his attempt to hurt Ninten.


End file.
